everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Athene Rose
Athene Rose is the daughter of the Rose from the Little Prince. She is a Rebel because she doesn't want to hurt Liam. Appearance Athene has pinky-red hair done in a high bun with a curly lock on each side of her face. Tucked into the bun is a sparkly black rose pin. Her eyes are a smoky green and her pale face is printed with freckles. Athene wears a long sleeved dress with a red bodice, leaf green sleeves and a red gauzy skirt. She has a rose and thorn mark on her fore arm, though the sleeves tend to hide it. She usually wears flats. Personality Athene is mildly autistic. She tends to withdraw from reality an awful lot, and it takes a lot to get her attention. Teachers have more patience with her, but students think that she's strange. She clicks her tongue a lot and sometimes has chewed on her hands. She likes the strangest little things and she likes to know when she's going to do what. But if you look past her autism, Athene is very sweet. She may not always like being a part of big groups, but she does love to be their for her friends. Sometimes she can't find the right words but sometimes people feel better after speaking with her. Athene has been made fun of by some people for her..."habits". A lot of the time, she tries to tell them why she does what she does, but they just laugh, because her voice sounds strange. Those who understand her condition, however, always stand up for her. When Athene feels upset the flowers around her will wilt and won't fully bloom again until she feels better. That's always a dead giveaway that someone has hurt her feelings, and therefore that they need to cheer her up. Friends Liam Prince While they were supposed to fall in love, Liam and Athene's relationship is more like brother and sister. Liam will share with her and tease her and stop her from ever having to do anything by herself, and she'll return the favor. Interests Gardening For whatever reason, gardening seems to be her escape. Headmaster Grimm has given her a bit of the land to sow, water, and just take care of all sorts of types of plants. Only thing she doesn't plant is roses, out of respect for her mother. Romance TBA Pet She has a cute little white fuzzy lamb named Teeny. Teeny is playful and adorable, perfect for cuddling with when Athene needs to have something to hold. Family Mother: Pandora Rose Her mother is a very proud and vain woman, who was extremely embarrassed when she found out her only daughter was afflicted with Autism. Pandora doesn't want her image to be ruined, so as soon as she was old enough, she was sent away to a special school. Athene rarely sees her mother, and rarely gets to talk to her. Enemies TBACategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Little Prince